1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination structure of a front part of a cabin of an automobile, and a combining method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automobile has a dash panel, a cowl side panel, a hinge pillar (a front pillar), a side member, and a cross member, in the structure of front part. Refer to, for example, FIG. 1, FIG. 3 and FIG. 13 of Jpn. UM Registration No. 2531718. The dash panel is placed in the front part of a cabin crossing the width direction of the automobile. The cowl side panel is joined to the left and right sides of the dash panel, and extended rearward.
The front pillar is joined to the rear end of the cowl side panel, forming a closed section against the cowl side panel. Each of left and right side members is joined to the dash panel at a position more inside than a front pillar, and placed forward from the dash panel. The cross member forms a closed section against the dash panel, and placed in the width direction of a body, connecting the rear end of the side member.
When the cross member is attached the dash panel from inside of the cabin, both ends of the cross member is bent rearward along the dash panel and cowl side panel, and joined to the front pillar. When the cross member is attached the dash panel from outside of the cabin, both ends of the cross member are joined to the side member. A reinforcing member is fit along the dash panel and cowl side panel, between the front pillar and the inside of the cabin of the dash panel at the position fit with the side member.
However, in the above structure, the flange combining the dash panel and cowl side panel is made at the position face to the outer circumference of a tire. Therefore, the dash panel and cowl side panel must be provided rearward from the tire with a space equivalent to the flange, to prevent the tire from contacting to the flange causing a burst. Thus, the cabin is narrowed. Besides, since the position of the front pillar is backed, the position of providing a front seat door is shifted rearward, making it uneasy to get on and off the cabin.
When the cross member is provided inside of the cabin, there are a few part difficult to approach by a torch for spot welding in order to join an area between the cross member and the dash panel after the side member and the dash panel have been attached. Similarly, when the cross member is provided outside of the cabin, there are a few part difficult to approach by a torch for spot welding in order to join the area between the dash panel and the reinforce member after the side member and the dash panel have been joined, to join the area between the end portion of the cross member and the side member after the dash panel and the reinforce member have been joined.
Therefore, it is necessary to cut any portion to make an approaching hole to insert a torch. But, this is undesirable, because if the approaching hole that is a kind of opening is made in the strength member, the strength is decreased.